parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Veggietales (Enginetales) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *James as Bob - (James and Bob are both wear red and splendid) *Thomas as Larry - (I'm sticking with Thomas as Larry, because they're both cheeky) *Percy as Junior Asparagus - (Percy and Junior Asparagus are both young and wear green) *Henry as Dad Asparagus - (Henry and Dad Asparagus are both wear green) *Molly as Mom Asparagus - (Molly and Mom Asparagus are both have names starting with "Mo") *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Archibald Asparagus - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Larry and Archibald Asparagus are) *Toby as Pa Grape - (Toby and Pa Grape are both old, wise, and kind) *Flora as Ma Grape - (Make sense for how I ship Toby with Flora and Pa with ma) *Duncan as Mr. Lunt - (Mr. Lunt's voice suits Duncan) *Mavis as Madame Blueberry - (Mavis and Madame Blueberry are both have names starting with "Ma") *Edward as Scooter - (Edward and Scooter are both wise and kind) *Gordon as Mr. Nezzer - (Gordon and Mr. Nezzer are both grumpy) *Emily as Petunia Rhubarb - (Make sense for how I ship Thomas with Emily and Larry with Petunia Rhubarb) *Donald and Douglas as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Jimmy and Jerry Gourd are) *Diesel, Arry, and Bert as The Rapscallions *Rosie as Laura Carrot - (Rosie and Larua Carrot are both have freckles) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tom Grape - (Toots and Tom Grape are both have names starting with "To") *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rosie Grape *Caroline as Annie - (Caroline and Annie are both wear glasses) *Bill and Ben as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea are) *Troublesome Trucks as The Peas *Thumper as Norman the Peach *Duke as Grandpa George - (Duke and Grandpa George are both old) *Bertram as Henry - (Bertram and Henry are both wear brown) *Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta as Asparagus Singers *Diesel 10 as Goliath - (Diesel 10 and Goliath are both big, evil, strong, scary and mean) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Fib - (Cerberus and Fib are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Larry) *Fergus as Buzz-Saw Louie *Peter Sam as Percy Pea - (Peter Sam and Percy Pea are both have names starting with "Pe") *Rusty as Li'l Pea *Oliver as Oscar - (Oliver and Oscar are both start with "O" and ends with "R") *Alice and Mirable (from RWS) as Mabel and Penelope - (Alice and Mirable are twins, just like Mabel and Penelope are) *Toad as Lenny Carrot *Trevor as Baby Lou *Billy as Joe *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lovey Asparagus *Old Slow Coach as Grandma Nezzer *Spencer as Apollo Guard *Hector as Don Gourdon - (Hector and Don Gourdon are both were mean at first, but were later good) *Bertie as Harry *Cranky as QWERTY *Salty as Charlie Pincher *George as The Grim Tickler - (George and The Grim Tickler are both evil) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Whale - (Johnny Cuba and The Whale are both villains who travel in sea) *The Chinese Dragon as Serpent - (The Chinese Dragon and Serpent are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Category:Daniel Pineda